dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Golden Generations (The Unsung Heroes)
The Golden Generation '(大金の世代 Ogon no Sedai''), also known as '''The Generation of Miracles (キセキの世代 Kiseki no Sedai), is a term used to describe a group of elite youths, participating in the various qualifying tournaments for their countries and wanting to participate in the League of Gods & Kings Tournament, the ancient version of World Rating Game Tournament, the Azazel Cup. They all possess extraordinary talents and abilities, making them all runner-ups to become important figures and models in their respective societies. Some are also considered to become the next generation of rulers of their countries and pantheon due to their direct blood lineage from the Great Heroes of the Cataclysm War. They are also described as the "Generation of Destiny", due to their lineages from the Great Heroes of the Great Cataclysm War and inherited their respective Sacred Gears, Demonic Powers, Divine Powers, and etc. To make it more interesting, Some are known to be comrades, friends, rivals, and enemies to one another, creating unique, friendly, and competitive rivalry to one another. Amongst the members of the generation, there are particularly three known powerful members who are known as Three Disastrous Gods due to their attraction of troubles along the way. To this day, no one knows who they are due to their mysterious, elusive background. Members: (WIP's) Kingdom of Ardania/Ardania Royal Academy: (WIP's) Hiroaki Saeba Liana Revini Maelys Nouvenstein Selim Aruj Almadhi Olivert Vlarnius Dios Alexander Ariadust Holy Kingdom of Albritania/Avalon Magic Knight Academy: (WIP's) Son Tenkai Enrico Strada Yuriphina Faye Pendragon Sólis Argentis Ky Pendragon Sylvia Frilende Lumiela Dustoir Elphilia Aeorias Jeanne D'Felicienne Espada Empire/Espada Imperial Academy: (WIP's) Nikolai Andromalius Gilbert Karmesin Espada Johann Hasselbach Maria Abgrund Chrona Weinberg Samuel Imperius Leonidas Bródus Kingdom of Freljord/Einhenjar Combat Institute: (WIP's) Bjorn Starck Lila Starck Siv Sariutos Evelina Arshavin Freydis Halladottir Kingdom of Shin-Kiwa/Shin-Kiwa Royal School: (WIP's) Itsuki Tsukishima Amane Kouzuki Bandou Shibusawa Kirigakure Shion Saejima Nene Kingdom of Etherious/Etherious United Institution: (WIP's) Law D. Lucifer Diomos Belial Rexius Bael Emilia Belphegor Serge Abaddon Anglovale Agares Heavenly Kouga Empire/Kouga Divine Institute: (WIP's) Ryu Hakufuu Ryu Kouen Ryu Hakuei Fuu Rinmei Li Tenshin Son Kougai Principality of Galithia/Galithia Royal Institute: (WIP's) TBA Kingdom of Misr-Helios/Nile Royal Magic Institute: (WIP's) Seif Amun-Ra Barika Morcos Tania Kattan Theoris Botros Divine Nation of Sanātana/Sanātana Divine Institute: (WIP's) Svati Randhawa Dasra Holkar Ravi Kayal Shalini Lata Akshara Bakshi Maya Vad Trivia: * Each of the Kingdoms and empires are analogue of Europe and Asia's religion and mythologies. ** Kingdom of Ardania = Mixed Mythologies (Christianity, Japanese, Chinese, Hinduism, and Irish-Celtic Paganism) ** Holy Kingdom of Albritania = Mix of Christianity & Irish-Celtic Paganism (Mix of Arthurian and Celtic) ** Espada Empire = Greco-Roman Paganism ** Principality of Galithia = Celtic Paganism ** Kingdom of Freljord = Norse/German Paganism ** Kingdom of Shin-Kiwa = Japanese Shintoism ** Heavenly Kouga Empire = Chinese Folklore & Taoism ** Kingdom of Etherious = Christianity & Judaism ** Divine Nation of Sanātana = Mix of Hinduism & Zoroastrianism (Persian Mythology) ** Kingdom of Misr-Helios = Ancient Egyptian Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Organizations Category:The Unsung Heroes